Neo New York (Location)
Neo New York is one of the three major cities inside of the United Alliance of the Americas. It was once seen as a stepping stone to a brighter and more sophisticated future for the cities of the world. It once was home to the world's only superhero, White Knight, and is the main base to the Crusaders. Despite it's history with heroes, the city is ridden with crime, monsters, ghosts, and strange occurrences. The once towering skyscrapers and statues of the once great city are slowly cracking and crumbling. Meanwhile, the people of the city continue to build on top of the rubble in an attempt to ignore the internal rotting the city has been festering for several decades. As a result, Neo New York is four times larger than old New York and holds over 40 million people. History A Native American tribe sold Manhattan Island to Dutch settlers in 1626. This was later converted into New York. The city was then mostly destroyed during World War III and began to rebuild shortly after that. There are three main capital cities that control the world now. These three cities are divided into three countries and is the result of World War III, which went on for about ten years before the three countries signed a peace treaty and the formation of the new countries. Neo New York was rebuilt as the 'city of the future' and was seen as a testament to how a major power country which was ravaged and nearly destroyed by war could be rebuilt stronger than before. Because this is a capital city, most of the decision making and main activity within the country happens here. Therefore, whoever controls the city, controls a third of the world and is the result of most of the crime within the city. City Structure The very center of Neo New York is on the eastern coast where New York City once once before the war. Most of the OUTSIDE areas of the city are now slums or are pretty much ruined or destroyed. It really only gets worse the further you go out into the county, with rubble and remnants of war scattering the landscape. President The president is actually the central figure who runs and dictates everything that happens in the country. The president is often supported by various companies (Like Culcorp) who, from the end of the war, knew how to invest and build products needed so they could come out on top after the Next Depression. Districts The city is large enough to be divided into several districts that distinguishes parts of the city from the whole. That way it is easier to navigate. The result of this system allows each district to be run as a mini-city, each having their own elected mayors, school systems, and police force. New Metro New Metro (also known as the 'New Apple') is the largest borough in Neo New York, as well as the most popular to visit. Being built on the ashes of old New York, New Metro is an island expanded on and built over the water. This area is constantly bustling with commerce and business. The concrete and steel canyons of the city rise to dizzying heights and is a sight to behold, indeed. New Metro is most famous for being the place where White Knight is most often spotted and contains a massive statue that was erected in her honor that is located inside of Heroes Park in Liberty Square. The Culcorp Building is the most recognizable landmark in the skyline. Other prominent skyscrapers include the Emperor Building, the Newstime Building (home of the National Newstime magazine), and the Twin Towered Culcorp Building, which is the headquarters for the businesswoman Lady Andrea Clumen III. This area has several sub districts within it, which focuses on specific things for each district. Financial District The Financial District is home to many major corporations and businesses that operate within the city. Notable Locations: * Emperor Building * CulCorp Towers * Gold Plate Financial * Stewart and Lee Attorneys at Law * Newstime Building Political District This area is home to the president of the United Alliance of the Americas and is the central hub for all of the political activity that happens in the country. Notable Locations: ''' * City Hall '''Liberty Square This is the touristy side of the city. Here massive billboards, a statue of White Knight, plus many different stores and shops as well as tourist attractions and entertainers. Notable Locations: * Various Tourist Shops * White Knight Statue * Grindhouse Coffee Shop * Heroes Park Metrodale Metrodale is a rich suburb located right outside of New Metro. Anyone who is anyone lives here. While a majority of these buildings contain apartment buildings, as opposed to the traditional home, most people that can afford to live here are able to afford to buy or rent an entire floor of the building for their own. Notable Locations * Le Passione (Fine French Dining) Bakerline Bakerline is a district located right next to the Greens. It is located directly west of New Metro and is more of a middle class area of Neo New York. It is also the location of the cities' finest public school, Bakerline High as well as the popular local college. Notable Locations * NNY West Police Department * Hathor General Hospital * Bakerline High School * Grindhouse Coffee Queensville In the southernmost area of Neo New York is the largely impoverished and crime-infested area of the city called Queensville. Most people who reside within the city just call it the 'Greens'. The Ace o' Clubs is a bar owned by Marcus Billio is in The Greens. It is also the site of the Queensville Orphanage and lines the darker areas of The Greens. Notable Locations * St. Mary's Soup Kitchen * Queensville Orphanage * Ace O' Clubs Bar Japantown Japantown is the largest Asian district located in the city. This area harbors many Asian style shops, restaurants, parks, and more. Despite this being a potential to bring about a large amount of resources into the district, the large amount of crime and constant warring between the Ninja Kings and their gangs tends to make people avoid the area. This area is most known for the frequent appearances of Manga Frog, who has kind of adopted this section of the city for himself. South End South End is the most underdeveloped part of the Greens. It was always laden with poverty, crime, prostitution, and the circulation of illegal drugs and weapons. It is currently under Quarantine and its people trapped inside, as the black ooze that appeared in the bay has since started to creep up into the streets itself and covers the buildings like vines. However, the people inside continue to live out their daily lives, despite being trapped inside of the quarantine zone the CDC had set up. The ooze has since spread up into the Northern part of the Greens. As a result, this area tends to spawn many different types of Jurassic-type creatures, Kaiju, and has said to even give people super powers. Warehouse District Located on the farthest south eastern part of the Greens (clear of the ooze). The whole area, which lines the ocean, is full of docks and warehouses, both closed and in use. This is usually the areas in which many gangs and mobs reside and do business. Being mainly focused on warehouses, there are no suburban areas in which to live and those who live their usually live under a bridge or something of that nature. Category:List of Locations